Makeout Secrets by Naruto Uzumaki
by Wynter Hardy
Summary: Sasuke uses Naruto's newest novel as inspiration for some roleplay. Uchihacest, Sasuke/OC, PWP.


_**An old lemon I found on my computer…contains Uchihacest, Sasuke/OC**_

"Ah, Sasuke!" Saizen called out as her body quaked from her third orgasm. She groaned at the loss of contact when Sasuke slid out of her. Her hands, which had been clenching Sasuke's arms, released and dropped tiredly to her sides. Her twin collapsed on top of her, panting just as hard as she was.

Sasuke suddenly smirked and grabbed a book off the bedside table, flipping to a dog-eared page. "Sasuke-kun?" Saizen asked curiously, peering over him to see what book he'd grabbed. _Makeout Secrets_ by Naruto Uzumaki. Her face fell when she saw the mischievous gleam in Sasuke's eyes as he turned to her, holding the book in front of her face. "We're going to roleplay, nee-sama. Start at chapter nine. We're going to do everything by the book." Saizen gulped and started reading.

_Junko arched at Tadashi's rough treatment of her breasts, moaning as he sucked one nipple and fondled the other. She let out a loud sigh when he bit down._

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Saizen's breasts. He'd wanted to touch them ever since they'd started growing in and the first time he'd gotten to do so, he was over the moon. Now he was a pro, knowing exactly where and how she liked to be touched. He swirled his tongue around her already hard nub. "Keep reading." He murmured into her soft flesh. Saizen moaned quietly and continued.

_Tadashi's fingers caressed her body sensually, leaving no inch of skin untouched. Her body felt as if it were on fire as his hand trailed ever lower, finally resting at her most sensitive spot. He rubbed the spot, eliciting a hiss from Junko._

If Saizen could process anything during her current state, it was that Sasuke's fingers were always cold no matter what. It didn't bother her, in fact in came in handy when he was teasing her clit like this. He lightly stroked, moving his finger in a circle over it. Saizen bit her lip as she felt him trace her slit gently with his index finger. The look he gave her told her to go on. Struggling to get her voice, she started again.

_Tadashi's finger prodded its way through her folds, stroking her sensitive inner walls. Junko had never felt anything like this before. It was amazing! He added another finger, moving them slowly in and out, groaning under his breath._

The index finger that had been tracing her slit slowly pushed into her, brushing her clit as it did so. Saizen let out a gasp and arched into the touch. Two more of Sasuke's fingers joined it, pumping in and out of the moaning, writhing kunoichi. She dropped the book and reached out to pull Sasuke into a kiss, coaxing his tongue to play with hers.

When they broke away for air, she barely had time to recover as Sasuke put his fingers to her lips, telling her to suck. She blushed as she licked his fingers clean and tasted herself. Sasuke picked up the book and put it back in her hand.

_Junko gasped as Tadashi's head disappeared between her legs. He nudged her thighs apart, licking her sensitive spot. "No not there!", Junko cried, "Please don't lick me there!" Tadashi ignored her and continued, pushing his tongue further in, lapping at her inner walls and causing her to moan and squirm uncontrollably._

Sasuke smirked. Saizen had long gotten past her timidity about getting head. She enjoyed it, he enjoyed it, and it was something that could be done when they were horny but didn't have quite enough time for a full fuck session. He bent his head, lapping his tongue at her clit before pushing it all the way in. Saizen groaned and put a hand on his head, urging his tongue further in. He felt that she was going to come and stopped, earning an angry hiss from his twin. He smirked and took the book from her, flipping forward a few pages.

Saizen eyed him, eyes lidded with lust and want. Sasuke gave her another forceful kiss. "Just skipping the boring parts. You know, broken virginity, tears, comfort, slow movement. Been there, done that." He said before he stopped on another page. "Ah, here. Start at the second paragraph." She nodded slowly and took the book.

_Junko gasped as Tadashi turned her over and pulled her up on her hands and knees. What was he doing? Suddenly it became clear. Tadashi spread her cheeks, exposing her puckered hole. She flushed, embarrassed. Her blush deepened when Tadashi licked the hole, plunging his tongue in._

"Oh dear god, Sasuke! No!" Saizen attempted to move away from her brother, but he held her firmly in place, flipping her onto her stomach easily. She growled in defiance, but Sasuke ignored her and spread her cheeks, pushing his tongue in. A blush crept onto her features. She didn't like this feeling. She felt exposed and dirty and humiliated as Sasuke pleasured her with his tongue.

"Hey nee-sama, grab the lube. It's pretty wet in there, but it'll still hurt if we don't use lube." Sasuke teased her entrance as she reached under the pillow to grab the orange scented liquid. He coated two of his fingers before putting the lid back on the container. He pushed his lubed fingers into her hole, causing her to yelp and tense.

"No, don't tense, nee-sama. It'll hurt more. Just relax. Breathe, it's okay." Sasuke soothed, rubbing circles on her back. Eyes clenched shut, Saizen retorted. "Easy for you to say. You don't have fingers up your ass!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed them deeper in, scissoring them to stretch the opening. Pain faded and turned to pleasure and she pushed back.

He added another finger, thrusting them in and out as she moaned his name repeatedly. Pleasure coiled in her stomach. "Read." He said, adding a little force to his thrust. The coil tightened.

_Tadashi put the tip of his cock at her entrance. He sighed before he pushed it in, letting the head breach her first and slowly sheathing the rest of himself inside. It took all his self control not to pound her into the mattress. Tears welled in Junko's eyes and Tadashi whispered sweet nothings into her ear._

Sasuke guided his cock to her entrance, adding pressure but not entering. He waited for a sign from his sister. She nodded and he thrust his cock into the tight hole. The coil snapped and Saizen cried out as her fourth orgasm of the night hit her like a freight train. Sasuke smirked above her. "You came just from me putting it in? Junko hasn't come yet, nee-sama. Come, let's continue."

_Tadashi's movements were slow, letting her adjust to the new intrusion. As she moaned, he sped up his pace. Her fingers clenched the bedsheets and she begged for more. _

Sasuke pulled out until only the head remained inside then slowly pushed it back in. He saw that additional stretching was not required when she pushed back on him, groaning loudly. He thrust into her quickly and harshly, liking the way her voice cracked in unbearable pleasure. One of her hands went to massage her clit, but he slapped it away, replacing it with his own. His other hand threaded itself into her hair, pulling back. Her body arched tight like a bowstring, taut with restrained power.

"Ah, Sasuke! Oh, harder! It feels so good!" Saizen's screams were loud and Sasuke mused inwardly that he would have another awkward conversation with the elderly couple that lived in the next apartment, but for now he complied with his sister's screamed wishes.

This time Saizen needed no prodding. She finished the chapter.

_Junko's body tensed and jerked from her orgasm. She cried out in pure pleasure. Tadashi smiled before releasing himself into his lover's body. He pulled out slowly to avoid pain and lay down next to her. Snuggled in each other's embrace, the two quickly fell into a peaceful sleep._

Saizen's muscles contracted, signaling another orgasm. Her ass clenched around Sasuke's cock and he knew he was about to come too. "Where do you want it?" he rasped, desperate to relieve the aching in his balls. "Inside me. Cum inside me!" she answered, shaking as she rode out her orgasm. Sasuke thrusted a few more times before he came inside his sister, filling her to the brim.

The twins came apart with a squelch. Saizen was vaguely aware of her brother's cum leaking from her entrance and down the backs of her thighs, but was more interested in sleeping. The night's activities had caught up to her. She and Sasuke crawled under the covers. They'd do laundry later anyway.

The sun was just starting to come up when the twins shut their eyes.


End file.
